Abysse
by LeFarFadet
Summary: Kyouko est coincée dans la nuit noire, face à un choix qu'elle ne veut pas faire : l'abysse ou l'amour ? Le hasard, en la personne de Chiori, va la pousser vers son destin. Retrouvera-t-elle la lumière du soleil ? (se déroule peu après le chapitre 197)
1. Nébuleuse

Skip Beat! et ses personnages appartiennent à Yoshiki Nakamura.

Chapitre 1 : Nébuleuse

Le ciel était envahi de nuages ténébreux. Où que se pose son regard, elle ne voyait qu'eux, tels des vaisseaux extraterrestres venus conquérir et détruire la terre. Peut-être commenceraient-ils par s'en prendre à elle ? Puissants, engloutissant le cosmos entier autour d'elle, ils semblaient se multiplier à chaque minute, l'enfermant dans ses craintes stagnantes.

Elle savait bien que les étoiles devaient être là, quelque part, mais elle ne pouvait pas les voir. Elle ne voyait pas le moindre soupçon de lumière et elle se demanda si le soleil se lèverait à nouveau… La nuit avait envahi ses émotions et semblait être devenue interminable.

Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Elle souhaita qu'il s'amplifie. Elle aurait voulu devenir un papillon et se laisser porter par ce vent. Si elle arrivait à déployer des ailes, elle pourrait s'envoler... Chevaucher les fils invisibles de Zéphyr qui deviendrait ainsi son allié, se sentir soulevée du sol, monter jusqu'à l'infini, derrière ces nuages terrifiants, jusque là où elle pourrait voir la galaxie...

Voler loin des deux options qui s'offraient à son choix.

Sous elle se trouvait ce trou sombre, menaçant et profond. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le contempler, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il représentait : là-bas était la mort. Le sentiment froid et solitaire de renoncer à tout ce qu'elle avait accomplit.

Elle reviendrait au néant. Elle n'aurait plus jamais mal. Peut-être que mourir serait plus facile que de naître ; après tout, c'était à peu près la même chose, juste à l'envers.

Ce n'était pas si effrayant : elle redeviendrait simplement fade et plate. Elle abandonnerait son ambition et emprunterait un chemin plus facile. Son maquillage s'effacerait, ses cheveux repousseraient jusqu'à leur couleur naturelle, et elle s'engagerait dans les pas qu'elle était sensée suivre, vêtue d'un kimono approprié. Là-bas, elle savait comment les choses fonctionnaient, là-bas, elle serait en sécurité.

De toute évidence, c'était beaucoup moins effrayant que l'autre option... _« Aller, petite... »_ Car devant elle... _« Laisse tomber, et crache tout ce que tu caches là. »_ ... Un destin encore plus effrayant que la mort se présentait à elle.

* * *

Personne ne savait vraiment quand le studio fermait.

Il semblait toujours y avoir des enregistrements, et les employés de bureau restaient tard dans la nuit. Le tournage de « Box R » n'était pas le dernier à se terminer ce soir là, quoi qu'il en soit, le bâtiment était déjà presque vide lorsque l'équipe fut libérée. La plupart des lumières étaient éteintes, quand une jeune actrice salua le reste de la troupe pour rester seule, au niveau d'une des imposantes plantes en pot alignées dans le hall d'entrée.

Les autres acteurs n'avaient rien remarqué, mais elle avait reconnu cette sensation glacée : des tourbillons de vapeur torturée émanaient de la plante.

-« Tu sais, je t'ai vue te cacher, là, à l'instant. » commença-t-elle sur un ton dégagé «Ces derniers temps, tu as sacrément tendance à divaguer. Et maintenant ça. » Elle attendit. « Pourquoi tu ne me racontes pas ton problème? » _Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'amour, ou quoi ?_ pensa t elle calmement. _Comment le lui faire cracher ?_

La plante resta silencieuse.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques là, Kyouko-san? » sa voix trahissait son agacement. « Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à faire, ce soir? » N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, elle replia ses bras et commença à taper du pied avec impatience. « Très bien. Fais comme tu veux. Voilà ce que moi je vais faire : je vais rester ici, au moins jusqu'à ce que tu sortes de là. » Elle s'arrêta. _Hum... ça ne marche pas._ « Et si je suis en retard pour le dîner d'anniversaire de ma mère, ça sera de ta faute! » _Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire…_

Il y eut un court silence …

-« Je ne veux pas mourir ! » lâcha nerveusement une voix derrière le buisson touffu.

-« Mourir ? » Qui te parle de mourir? demanda la jeune fille inquiète, en laissant retomber ses bras. « Est-ce que tu t'es mise dans une situation dangereuse? »

-« Oui ! euh... enfin… non, je ne crois pas. » marmonna le buisson « Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça... » chouina-t-il « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, mais... C'est sans doute encore pire! » Continua-t-il d'une voix sombre, en remuant imperceptiblement.

-« S'il te plaît, sors de là ! Ne sommes-nous pas des camarades LoveMe ? Je suis sûre que tu te sentirais mieux si tu crachais le morceau. Parle-moi, enfin ! »

-« Je ne te dirai rien, Chiori-san ! Alors arrête de me demander, s'il te plait ! »

Chiori aventura un coup d'œil derrière le feuillage et vit deux points brillants de lumière rouge qui la fixaient.

-« Ok ! » dit-elle, faisant un pas en arrière « Si je ne te demande rien, tu voudras bien sortir et aller à ton prochain travail ? » elle s'approcha lentement en avançant ses mains, comme si elle essayait d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage.

-« Peut-être... » Répondirent faiblement les points incandescents à l'intérieur du feuillage. « Mais promets moi que tu arrêteras de me demander, jusqu'à la fin du tournage. » Les flammes commencèrent à décliner, dissipant lentement l'aura sombre autour d'eux. « Je ne supporte plus ces questions. » Une forme vaguement humaine entreprit lentement de se dégager de derrière les branches. « Je sais parfaitement bien que je ne suis pas exactement moi-même ces derniers temps, mais je… J'ai bien l'intention de me débrouiller toute seule, d'une façon ou d'une autre… »

-« Ok. » _Il doit s'agir d'amour. _C'était la seule question qu'elle lui avait posé plus d'une fois.

-« C'est juste que…. Je ne peux pas en parler à qui que ce soit. » La forme continuait à murmurer « Je n'en ai même pas parlé à Moko-san, alors… »

-« Je comprends » répondit Chiori, en voyant apparaitre le visage de son amie. Elle était plus que pale, et ses yeux étaient vides. « Ça va aller... »

Le membre numéro un de la section LoveMe était connue pour ses sautes d'humeur, et quand on la fréquentait, on cessait d'être surpris de la façon étrange dont les choses autour d'elle semblaient être affectées par son tempérament... Mais jamais Chiori ne l'avait vue agir aussi bizarrement et surtout, jamais pendant aussi longtemps !

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour tout ça... » Ajouta-t-elle par-dessus les grommellements de son amie.

Cela faisait presque une semaine, maintenant, que Kyouko était extrêmement tendue. Elle partait s'isoler dans des espaces étroits entre les prises, en marmonnant des mots incohérents. Pire encore, elle avait même laissé plusieurs fois glisser Natsu pour devenir un personnage inconnu, différent. Une jeune fille qui n'était pas Nastu, mais qui n'était certainement pas Kyouko non plus. Dans un premier temps, Chiori avait pensé que ce serait passager, mais les cernes de son amie semblaient devenir plus lourds de jour en jour. Bien sûr qu'elle avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas!

-« Allons-y, Kyouko-san, tout se passera bien. »

Le fantôme qui ressemblait à Kyouko vint à elle et la laissa lui tapoter doucement l'épaule. Chiori se sentait impuissante. Elle voulait l'aider, mais elle ne savait pas par quel bout s'y prendre, elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle entendait péniblement répéter son amie jour après jour. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au sujet de qui elle l'avait déjà vue réagir de façon aussi excessive, mais il n'était certainement pas son frère.

_Son frère… _Oui, car depuis une semaine, « frère » était devenu le mot le plus récurrent de ses lamentations. Apparemment, elle était nerveuse, mais déterminée à aider _son frère_ … Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. _N'est-elle pas fille unique ?_

-« Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi que ce soit ; je ne te demanderai plus rien, c'est promis. »

Elles commencèrent à marcher vers la sortie, la tache floue qui s'appuyait sur elle se retransformant progressivement en Kyouko avec chaque pas les rapprochant de la porte.

-« Je suis désolé Kyouko-san. Je n'avais pas réalisé que mes questions étaient si oppressantes pour toi. »

Elle entendait encore un murmure décousu, dans lequel elle arrivait difficilement à reconnaitre des mots qui ne semblaient pas avoir de lien les uns avec les autres. A son délire de frère qu'elle voulait sauver, venait s'ajouter une histoire de falaise et de boîte ; ainsi que d'autres choses à propos de vengeance et d'un serment à un crétin... Nope. Certainement aucun indice à tirer de ces absurdités...

-« Je suis juste inquiète, tu sais … » _Il doit s'agir d'amour_, pensa t elle à nouveau.

Chiori était au courant des rapports particuliers que Kyouko entretenait avec ce sentiment : chaque fois qu'il était mentionné, elle explosait d'une manière inattendue. Elle était simplement hermétique à tout ce qui avait le moindre rapport avec l'amour ; son ressentiment était assez grand pour avoir été à l'origine de la création de la section LoveMe... Quelle autre raison pouvait-il donc y avoir à cette angoisse disproportionnée, que l'amour ? En se plaçant dans la perspective de l'amour, Chiori avait une petite idée de qui pouvait être la source de ce dilemme... Cependant, Kyouko n'avait pas parlé de lui une seule fois. Son frère. C'était son frère, toujours son frère. Si c'était une histoire de famille, ça changeait tout. Quel pouvait être le rapport entre les deux ?

Elle attendit d'avoir passé les portes vitrées avant de reprendre la parole.

-« Kyouko-san, il faut que tu arrêtes d'inquiéter les gens comme ça.»

Elles s'arrêtèrent. Kyouko hocha la tête timidement.

-« Pour le moment, ça va, comme tu arrives encore à jouer Natsu, les autres ne font pas attention à ton comportement entre les prises. » elle pouvait le faire ; elle pouvait l'aider même si elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait. « Mais avec moi ce n'est pas pareil, tu vois. » Elle lui parla fermement, essayant de lui donner de la force à travers ses mots « Parce que je te connais bien, Kyouko-san. » Elle avait juste à lui rappeler qu'elle était là pour la soutenir. « Je tiens à toi » ... il fallait qu'elle l'encourage à tout prix _... mais ... _« tu sais... » _... encore faudrait il qu'elle m'écoute... _« ...comme tu es mon senpai. »

À ce mot Kyouko cligna des yeux. Elle releva la tête, lentement.

-« Senpai? » Elle s'immobilisa.

_Ah_, pensa Chiori, _voilà enfin une réaction dont je peux tirer quelque chose_.

-« Oui, Kyouko-san? »

Son visage passa par plusieurs nuances, depuis le gris clair jusqu'au rouge foncé.

-« Comment as-tu su ? » reprit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

-« Comment je... ? Quoi? »

_Donc ... C'est vraiment en rapport avec son senpai._ Elle avait raison, alors, il s'agissait d'amour ___..._ Mais, ce n'est pas nouveau, si ? Elle avait déjà des soupçons à ce sujet depuis un moment_..._

-« Ne _..._ ne lui dis pas, Ok ? Non, à personne ! Tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne, je t'en prie! » Elle avait saisi sa veste, et regardait fixement une zone indéfinie derrière elle.

-« Euh_..._ O-Ok... » Dit-elle, incertaine de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à promettre.

-« Ce serait dramatique, si qui que ce soit savait _..._ »

-« Très bien, c'est promis. Je n'en parlerai à personne _..._ »

Avec ça, le visage de Kyouko s'égaya, elle se calma en une seconde et leva les yeux, retournant instantanément à la normale.

-« Je suis heureuse que tu comprennes ! » Elle avait l'air soulagée. « Tu avais raison », dit elle légèrement, « te parler m'a bien aidée ! »

_Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ?_ Elle semblait beaucoup mieux, tout à coup. _Est-ce qu'elle croit qu'elle m'a dit quelque chose, là, à l'instant ?_ Enfin, si ça pouvait aider…

-« Bien sûr, quand tu veux. » _Suivons le mouvement__..._

-« Je te suis tellement reconnaissante Chiori-san! » reprit joyeusement Kyouko.

-« Aucun problème » répondit Chiori, perplexe, après la tournure surréaliste de cette conversation. « N'hésite pas à venir me voir la prochaine fois que tu ressens le besoin de parler toute seule. »

-« Je le ferai! »

-« Je te promets que ton secret » _quel qu'il soit_ « est bien gardé avec moi _..._ »

-« Ça vaudrait mieux pour toi. » grinça sombrement Kyouko, redevenant le fantôme d'elle-même pendant une seconde. « Mais je te fais confiance! » Et juste comme ça, elle recommença à sourire. « Qui aurait cru... » se dit-elle à haute voix, songeuse. « Affronter mes sentiments m'a vraiment soulagée! » Elle s'inclina et commença à partir, se parlant toujours distraitement à elle-même. Elle poursuivit ses divagations sur les ajustements qu'elle aurait à faire, pour faire face à son frère à présent.

Chiori resta sans voix sur le trottoir, à la regarder s'éloigner sans comprendre la scène qu'elle venait de vivre comme une spectatrice... _Avouer ses sentiments ? J'avais raison ? _Plus elle en entendait, moins elle comprenait. _Faire face à son frère ? J'avais tort ?_ Si elle voulait avoir la moindre utilité, il fallait qu'elle ait une vision plus large de la situation. _Il va falloir que je discute avec Tsuruga Ren..._ Il était visiblement impliqué. Elle venait de promettre de ne pas lui parler, mais... ne pas de lui parler de quoi, au juste ? _Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien lui dire que je ne sais même pas?_ Si Kotonami Kanae ne savait rien, elle ne voyait que lui... _Je ferai attention à ne faire aucune allusion à son frère, et ça devrait aller._

-« Oh et, Chiori-san! » Kyouko se tourna, de l'autre côté de la rue « Profite bien du dîner avec ta mère! » Elle sourit et s'éloigna.

_Hein ? Le__..._ Ah, elle eut un petit rire, _c'est vrai._ L'anniversaire de sa mère n'était pas avant plusieurs mois, en vérité.

* * *

Note - J'ai écrit cette histoire (hormis une partie du dernier chapitre) après le chapitre 197 de _Skip Beat!_ et à cause d'une phrase du dernier épisode des Simpsons (si, si !).

Il y aura 2 autres chapitres, que je publierai bientôt.

Bonne lecture !


	2. Blue Moon

Skip Beat! et ses personnages appartiennent à Yoshiki Nakamura.

Chapitre 2 : Blue Moon

Un cliquetis sonore résonna dans la nuit froide.

-_« Oui, c'est vrai! »_

Elle serra les poings, et fit face aux hommes qui se trouvaient devant elle.

-_« C'est vrai, je l'aime. C'est ce que vous vouliez entendre? »_ Elle baissa la tête. _« Je l'aime plus que tout ; Je l'aime plus que j'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit... Plus que je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre... »_ Dit-elle en relevant les yeux _« Vous êtes satisfaits, maintenant ? Qu'est ce que vous croyez que vous pouvez y faire? »_

Des larmes brulantes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle savait que c'était dément, mais ses pieds avançaient tous seuls, et la fosse s'éloignait de plus en plus, derrière elle, au fur et à mesure qu'elle allait de l'avant dans l'obscurité.

-_« Un amour comme ça __..._ Je n'ai jamais connu ça _..._ Avez-vous la moindre idée, de combien cet amour est redoutable?_ »_

Elle regarda le ciel et réalisa que les nuages se déplaçaient. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

* * *

La jeune fille en uniforme rose déambulait sans but, égarée dans les couloirs de la LME. Elle avait terminé ses tâches de la LoveMe pour la journée et s'apprêtait à se changer dans les vestiaires, sans se presser. Sa conscience était prisonière d'un endroit sombre, et elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver son chemin. Heureusement, sa mission dangereuse était en pause pour quelques jours, et elle était rassurée de pouvoir aller à l'école le lendemain matin.

L'école était à peu près la seule occupation qui lui permettait de se changer les idées.

Depuis qu'elle avait succombé à ses sentiments, les choses avaient empiré. Au début elle avait cru que ce serait plus facile : Chiori était une bonne amie, à qui elle pouvait faire confiance avec cette information sensible. _Et elle ne m'a fait aucun reproche, ni ne s'est moqué de ma bêtise déplacée,_ pensa-t-elle. Seulement, maintenant, il était trop tard... Pourquoi avait elle donc choisi cette voie ? Pourquoi n'avait elle pas sauté dans l'abîme ? L'issue serait la même, de toute façon, puisqu'elle avait juré qu'elle redeviendrait une nakai, si cela devait jamais arriver...

Elle avait réussi à jouer Setsuka correctement, mais au prix de sa santé mentale. _Pfff, correctement ?_ Son interprétation de Setsu ne faisait que s'améliorer, en fait, maintenant qu'elle … _Tss… fichu amour_, grommela-t-elle.

Elle savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, avant que ses sentiments débordants ne deviennent flagrants aux yeux de tous, et qu'elle ne doive honorer sa parole. Pourquoi donc avait-elle fait ce stupide serment à cet imbécile de Shou ? Ne savait elle pas déjà, à l'époque, qu'il était impossible de tenir cet engagement, de ne pas craquer pour _..._ Elle sursauta. Lui. _Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?_

Elle paniqua et se cacha derrière une machine à café. _Miséricorde !_ Elle essaya de fusionner avec le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle. _Je ne suis pas préparée ! Comment fait-il pour être toujours là aux moments où je m'y attend le moins ?_ Elle avait fait l'erreur de penser qu'elle ne risquait pas de le croiser, tant qu'elle ne retournerait pas sur le tournage de « Tragik Marker »... _Bien sûr, il travaille ici, imbécile._ Elle prit son courage a deux mains, pour jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction – ce qui ne fit qu'empirer son état. Le grand acteur charismatique avec qui elle avait passé la soirée de la veille était aussi magnétique que toujours. Comment pouvait-il être aussi sexy, rien qu'en se tenant là, immobile ? _Sexy ? Non, non, non, ça ne va pas, c'est..._ Qui essayait-elle de convaincre ? _Oui... Sexy __..._ beau _..._ Doux et chaud_..._ Elle secoua la tête. _Allons, Kyouko, reprend toi_, ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer ! _Il y a des choses dans ce monde qui sont vraiment, vraiment difficiles à oublier,_ réalisait elle douloureusement_._

Elle resta à son poste, curieuse de voir à qui il parlait. Ce n'était pas son manager. C'était une fille. Elle grogna. _Qui est cette fille et qu'est ce qu'elle lui veut ?_ Elle plissa les yeux alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher, et son teint devint livide... _Pas possible !_

Il était difficile de confondre cette couleur criarde et le logo ridicule qui décorait le vêtement ___..._ Chiori-san?! Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. _Mais __..._ Tu as promis ! Sa collègue de la section LoveMe discutait avec la star numéro un du Japon, et semblait obtenir toute son attention. _Pas possible__..._ Pas possible, pas possible pas possible, tu ne me ferais pas ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait été assez naïve pour faire confiance à quelqu'un ?! Elle avait cru qu'elles étaient soudées dans la même galère ; elles partageaient la même malédiction, jetée sur elles par ce capricieux sorcier caméléon... _Non... Ce n'est pas ça._ Chiori n'avait pas subi le mauvais sort du rose fluo, elle avait choisi ce destin pour elle-même ! Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de louche à son sujet ! Et elle lui avait fait confiance! _Argh !_

Elle recula quand ils commencèrent à se rapprocher de sa cachette. Son antenne détectrice se déploya instantanément et de petits démons ne tardèrent pas à se prélasser dans le concentré de rage qui venait vers elle. _Oh non_ _..._ elle se figea. _Il est en colère !_ Elle rampa sous un banc.

-« _..._ vraiment inquiète à son sujet. »

-« Je comprends. C'est très embêtant en effet. »

-« C'est ce que je pensais _..._ »

-« Tu as bien fait de m'en parler ; je pense que... »

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu entendre, mais elle en avait senti assez : il était assurément hors de lui.

Elle observa discrètement les deux silhouettes qui disparaissaient vers la sortie. _Dieu merci, ils ne m'ont pas me vue_... Elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle en essayant de se calmer.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Chiori avait rompu sa promesse. Elle avait dit qu'elle n'en parlerait à personne, et la première chose qu'elle faisait, à peine quelques jours plus tard, était d'aller tout raconter à celui qui ne devait absolument rien savoir ? _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferait-elle cela ?_ Voulait-elle saboter sa relation avec son senpai ? Le voulait-elle pour elle-même ? _Évidemment ! _Elle devait bien savoir qu'il la répudierait, dès qu'il l'apprendrait ! _Espèce de... de... de petite vipère vicieuse !_ Elle repéra la porte de la salle LoveMe. _Tu es pire que Shou Fuwa_, pensa-t-elle avec colère. _Je t'ai confié __mon _plus gros secret, et c'est comme ça que tu honores mon amitié ? _Hah !_ Elle se précipita vers la porte qu'elle poussa avec force. _Je ne te laisserai pas faire ; je ne te laisserai pas me voler Tsuruga-s ..._

Elle s'arrêta dans son élan. Pour qui se prenait-elle, à penser de telles choses ? Elle n'avait aucune légitimité à monopoliser son attention de la sorte_..._ Chiori-san aussi avait bien le droit d'être sa kohai _..._ Elle sentit un pincement dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé, avant, combien elle voulait être spéciale pour lui _..._

Enfin, tout ce qui importait à cet instant était qu'il la pardonne ___..._ Qu'est ce que je vais faire _..._? Se demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la salle. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse. _Oublie Chiori pour le moment_, elle s'occuperait d'elle plus tard. Quelles que soient ses intentions, là n'était pas priorité, le plus inquiétant, c'était_..._

Elle s'écroula au sol en se souvenant de sa réaction. _Il avait l'air tellement énervé..._ Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu dans un tel état, même les fois où elle lui avait menti, ou lorsque Shou était impliqué. _Il a dit que c'était embêtant..._ Était-il tellement dégoûté par la vérité ? Elle savait qu'il était impossible qu'il partage les mêmes sentiments qu'elle, elle était réaliste, mais... qu'il manifeste un tel courroux _... Est-ce qu'il trouve ça insultant ?_

_Ce genre de choses doit lui arriver perpétuellement _... Peut-être ... Peut-être qu'il était déçu ? Il s'attendait peut-être à mieux, venant d'elle, en tant qu'actrice ? Parce qu'il pensait qu'elle avait été influencée par les sentiments de Setsu, et qu'elle confondait le jeu avec la vie réelle ? C'était peut être ça. Bon, c'était un peu vrai. Elle avait été totalement vaincue par les sentiments de son personnage, mais _... Ce n'était pas à cause du jeu_... si elle était totalement honnête avec elle-même, elle devait bien admettre que ces sentiments l'avaient menacée bien longtemps avant le début de la mission dangereuse... Peut-être que si elle lui expliquait, il lui pardonnerait et la traiterait comme n'importe laquelle de ses autres admiratrices? _Peut-être qu'il essayera de me consoler, il me dira que ce n'est rien et que je finirai forcément par rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre ?_ Il était bien du genre à minimiser la situation pour essayer de la rassurer sans lui faire de peine. _Rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre_... Comment le pourrait-elle ? _Quelqu'un d'autre que lui_ ... Il élevait l'amour à un tout autre niveau ; tout le monde était insipide, comparé à lui.

Elle se leva. _C'est trop injuste !_ Ne savait il pas qu'il était en partie responsable de ce désastre ? S'il n'avait pas été aussi... aussi, enfin, toutes ces choses incroyables, qu'il était, jamais elle ne se serait retrouvée dans cet état misérable ! Elle aurait avancé vers son rêve, sans jamais ne serait ce qu'envisager de se retourner vers la fosse de mort ...

Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle regarda le numéro et décrocha précipitamment :

- « Yashiro-san, je suis... Hein ? ... Quoi ? ... Il a ? ... Oh mon Dieu, Yashiro-san, je suis désolée ... Je crois que j'ai peut être... Non, ce n'est pas vraiment... Bon, j'y vais tout de suite! »

Elle quitta le bâtiment à peine quelques minutes plus tard, déterminée à réparer les dégâts dont elle se pensait responsable. _Il est tellement sérieux au sujet du travail, quelque chose ne va pas..._ pensa t elle. _Est-ce qu'il se sent malade ?_ Pour qu'il annule un rendez vous, et raccroche au nez de son manager, il fallait qu'il soit horriblement mécontent. _Il est tellement dégoûté par moi qu'il n'a même pas le cœur à travailler ?_ Le ton de Yashiro au téléphone était très alarmant. _Il va probablement demander que je sois renvoyée de la mission dangereuse..._ Son cœur déjà lourd coula un peu plus à cette pensée. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse la mépriser. _Peut-être ... Peut-être que Chiori-san n'a pas me trahie après tout ? _Espéra t elle. _Peut-être qu'elle lui a parlé d'autre chose?_ Mais comme par hasard, juste après qu'elle ait admis ses sentiments devant elle... que pouvait-elle avoir dit d'autre, pour le mettre tellement en colère ?

Kyouko avait terriblement peur, et elle souffrait le martyr. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire, mais il fallait qu'elle le voie. Il fallait qu'elle s'assure qu'il allait bien, et qu'il ne se détournerait pas d'elle, à cause de sa faiblesse. Il fallait au moins qu'elle lui explique que ce n'était pas à cause de leurs rôles... C'était vraiment eux, que ça concernait…

_La vérité arrangera tout ça_, pensa t elle en montant sur son vélo, _il le faut._

* * *

-_« Un tel amour... »_ Elle regarda, impuissante les sentiments qui s'échappaient de la boîte, comme des lucioles _« c'est un amour qui peut tout vaincre. »_ Elle leva les yeux.

Là haut dans le ciel, les étoiles avaient lentement commencé à s'allumer. Le vent semblait tournoyer autour d'elle, lui conférant une force qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonnée.

-_« Cet amour est plus fort que vous, vous ne pouvez pas même imaginer de quoi un tel amour est capable. »_

Les étoiles devenaient plus nombreuses et à ce moment elle comprit : ce qui brillait dans le ciel, n'étaient pas des étoiles, comme elle l'avait cru au premier abord... Non... C'étaient les lumières qui étaient sorties de la boîte, dans son cœur.

-_« Je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer. »_ admit-elle douloureusement, et elle baissa les yeux.

Le vent cessa immédiatement de souffler.

Les hommes étaient enfin silencieux. Ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle. Elle avait abandonné, et c'était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait accepté, elle savait qu'il n'y n'avait plus aucun retour possible. Elle était condamnée à vivre en sachant qu'elle avait perdu, à trainer son échec, à jamais derrière elle. Elle était vouée à cette nuit éternelle.

Elle ne remarqua pas à ce moment-là, la magnifique pleine lune qui commençait à se dégager des nuages.

* * *

Note - J'ai un peu lutté avec les scènes métaphoriques, comme le sens symbolique n'est pas très clair dans le manga. Tout n'est pas forcément très calé, alors j'ai essayé d'insister sur le coté poétique... Cette métaphore apparait dans le chapitre 197.

Je viens de réaliser que dans la chronologie du manga, on est censés être très proches de White Day, alors imaginons que toute cette histoire se déroule juste avant.

Plus qu'un chapitre !


	3. Soleil levant

Skip Beat! et ses personnages appartiennent à Yoshiki Nakamura.

Abysse 3: Soleil levant

-« Mogami-san? » il sembla hésiter « C'est toujours un plaisir... »

_Il sait_, pensa-t-elle avec terreur. _Il sait, et il me déteste_. Malgré son sourire courtois, l'aura qui l'entourait quand il avait ouvert la porte ne laissait aucune place au doute. _Quelle idiote !_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était allée se confier à quelqu'un d'autre que Kanae ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle allée se confier à quelqu'un, tout court ! N'aurait-ce pas du être évident, que n'importe quelle femme ne penserait qu'à tout lui répéter pour la discréditer, dès la première occasion ? Il était celui qui comptait le plus pour elle, et elle était sur le point de le perdre, simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas été en mesure de cacher ses sentiments à quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas su identifier comme une rivale jalouse.

-« Hum... Bonsoir, Tsuruga-san, je suis désolée de m'imposer sans avoir prévenu... »

Il lui fit signe d'entrer.

-« Qu'est ce qui t'amène? »

-« Euh... mm... Je suis venue... pour m'excuser… » Répondit-elle en entrant précipitamment, les yeux rivés sur le sol. _Impossible de faire marche arrière, maintenant_... pensa-t-elle.

-« Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, Mogami-san, tu n'as rien fait de mal... » Dit il en fermant la porte.

-« Mais... » Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. « Je sens bien que tu es en colère... », ajouta-t-elle, lui tournant le dos, confuse.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

-« Je suis un peu vexé, mais je ne t'en veux pas. » dit il, alors qu'elle se retournait enfin vers lui.

-« Mais … Chiori-san … » commença t elle, sans comprendre.

-« Chiori-san a eu raison de venir me voir. » l'interrompit il brutalement «Franchement, combien de temps espérais-tu me cacher ça ? »

Il essayait de ne rien laisser transparaitre, mais il était positivement furieux. Kyouko déglutit, paralysée de honte.

- « Je ... je sais... je n'aurais pas du... mais j'avais honte... et j'avais peur de ta réaction... »

Elle trouva qu'il avait l'air de se détendre, il fit un pas dans sa direction.

-« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, voyons, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel ... »

Naturel ? C'était le coup de grâce... Il était en train de lui dire que tout ça était normal ! Évidemment, ce n'était pas la première fois pour lui. _Ça lui arrive vraiment tous les jours !_ C'était comme si ses paroles se resserraient sur son cœur.

-« J'aurais ... simplement préféré l'apprendre par toi, c'est tout. » continua-t-il, visiblement contrarié « Je pensais que nous étions amis, tu devrais pouvoir me faire assez confiance pour me parler de ce genre de choses. » ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui trahissait une blessure sincère.

Kyouko baissa les yeux. Elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Comme si ce n'était pas assez d'avoir des sentiments pour une personne pareille, sans espoir d'être jamais aimée en retour, il fallait qu'il lui reproche de ne pas lui en avoir parlé ? N'était ce pas assez dur, d'être tombée pour lui, n'était-ce pas une torture assez grande, de l'avoir si près d'elle sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que s'autoriser à rêver de lui ? Il fallait en plus qu'il retourne le couteau dans la plaie en lui rappelant qu'ils étaient seulement amis ?

- « Euh... si je peux me permettre, Tsuruga-san, justement, non... » Croyait-il que c'était facile ? Juste parce qu'il avait constamment un défilé de femmes à ses pieds, ne réalisait-il pas à quel point c'était compliqué, surtout pour elle ? « Tu étais bien la dernière personne à qui j'aurais voulu en parler... Je ne l'ai même pas dit à Moko san ! »

Il eut l'air un peu surpris.

-« Tu l'as dit à dit Chiori-san, avec qui tu ne travailles que depuis quelques mois, mais tu n'en as pas parlé à ta meilleure amie? »

Kyouko ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle était juste très embarrassée, et surtout très triste.

- « Et pourquoi serais-je la dernière personne à qui tu voudrais en parler ? Je le connais ? » Il avait dit la dernière phrase en grinçant des dents.

Elle releva vers lui des yeux dubitatifs.

- « ... Qui ça ? » demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

-« Eh bien, la personne dont Chiori-san m'a parlé. Celui pour qui elle soupçonne que tu as développé des sentiments. » Il serra le poing « C'est Fuwa ? » l'aura était à nouveau là.

_Hein ?_ La pièce se mit à tanguer autour de Kyoko. _Celui pour qui ... ? Mais ... C'est ..._ Chiori n'avait pas parlé ! _Bien sûr, c'est vraiment une bonne amie !_ Elles étaient vraiment liées par la malédiction rose ! _Mais alors ..._ Pourquoi était il fâché ? Et pourquoi Chiori était elle allée lui servir ce conte concernant une autre personne qui n'existait même pas ? Elle se crispa.

- « Attend... » reprit-elle « que t'as dit Chiori-san, exactement ? »

- « Ne devrais-tu pas le savoir ? » Il haussa un sourcil. «Qu'est ce que toi tu as dit à Chiori-san, exactement ? »

Kyouko était tétanisée. Elle avait révélé ses sentiments aux hommes dans sa vision, mais à Chiori... Qu'avait elle réellement dit à Chiori ? Rien en fait ! Du moins rien de compromettant, et c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte... _Imbécile de Kyouko !_ Ce n'était qu'un quiproquo, son secret était en sécurité ! Ou du moins il l'avait été jusque là - maintenant qu'elle avait montré sa surprise...

Son corps entier fut saisi par un froid glacial. C'était trop tard, elle s'était perdue toute seule. Comment allait-elle se sortir de là ? Il le saurait, si elle essayait de se cacher derrière des mensonges... _Bon, est ce que ça vaut le coup d'essayer... ?_

- « Ah, ah » tenta-t-elle en avec un air faussement frivole « oui, c'est exactement ça, j'ai dit à Chiori-san que j'avais... » Elle se tut devant le regard perçant qu'il lui lança. Le mal était fait, il avait compris qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

- « Pourquoi exactement as tu ressenti le besoin de venir t'excuser, Mogami-san ? » il n'allait pas la lâcher tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas donné une explication convenable.

- « Hum... je suis venue m'excuser parce que j'aurais du savoir que je pouvais compter sur toi, mais au lieu de ça, je me suis confiée à une personne que je connais à peine ? » elle sentait ses joues rougir, son cœur battre la chamade et tous les poils sur sa peau se dresser. « Ha ha, c'est bête, mais je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec des histoires aussi ... »

- « C'est Fuwa, c'est ça ? » coupa-t-il.

Comment en était-il arrivé à cette conclusion ? Comment le chanteur s'était il introduit dans la conversation ? _Imbécile de Shou_... Est-ce que les choses reviendraient à la normale, si elle lui laissait croire qu'elle avait à nouveau craqué pour cet abruti ?

-« Non. » répondit elle, résignée. « Non, il n'a aucun rapport avec ça.». Elle laissa tomber son regard sur ses chaussures, les regardant fixement comme si elle s'attendait à y trouver la clé de son salut.

Quelques minutes, qui semblèrent des heures, passèrent avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

- « J'ai... J'ai juste... Tout ça n'aurait jamais du arriver. En fait, je n'ai rien dit à Chiori-san, mais j'ai cru qu'elle avait compris... » Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce « ... que ... » elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière « Je croyais qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle t'avait dit ... que ... que je ... » Le mal était fait. Elle s'y était préparée, de toute façon, quand elle avait cru que Chiori avait parlé. « Je pensais que tu étais en colère parce qu'elle t'avait dit que... » Elle fixait toujours le bout de ses escarpins avec détermination. « je... je suis tombée amoureuse, c'est vrai. » Autant en finir une bonne fois pour toute. « Je pensais que tu m'en voulais parce que tu savais... » Elle sortirait de sa vie, et elle finirait par guérir. « que... » Elle risqua un minuscule coup d'œil dans sa direction, il n'avait pas bougé. « que je... » Elle prit une grande respiration avant de poursuivre : « Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi » confessa-t-elle de manière à peine audible « c'est toi que j'aime. » dit elle un peu plus fort. « Je t'aime Tsuruga-san. » ajouta-t-elle en relevant le regard, anxieuse.

* * *

Quand Ren avait ouvert la porte, il s'était senti complètement démuni.

Une fille de la section LoveMe s'était adressée à lui, un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour lui demander des conseils au sujet de Kyouko. Quelle était exactement la nature de son problème avec le sentiment amoureux ? Était-il possible, selon lui, qu'elle apprenne à aimer à nouveau ? Elle avait l'air de penser qu'il y avait quelqu'un - quelqu'un de qui Kyouko parlait, semblait-il, sans arrêt. Lui ne pensait pas qu'elle était prête. Se trompait-il ? Les symptômes de que son amie avait décrits étaient habituellement associés à une personne bien précise... Aussi, il se sentait présentement passablement nerveux, au point qu'il avait demandé à son manager de décaler un rendez-vous professionnel au lendemain. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

Et voilà qu'elle était apparue, au pas de sa porte, pour présenter des excuses. _Mais qu'est-ce donc que tu attends de moi ?_

Il fit de son mieux pour contenir la jalousie qui le consumait. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer avec ses questions... Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il voulait savoir. _Est-ce que c'est encore à cause de lui ?_ Son problème ne semblait pas se résumer à aimer à nouveau. Que cachait-elle ? Elle finit par essayer de s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'elle refusait d'expliquer. _Existe-t-il un mode d'emploi pour cette fille ? _

Ce n'était pas Fuwa, avait-elle dit, alors il attendit. Il resta là, à la regarder. Son cœur se fendit quand elle avoua être tombée amoureuse, et puis... Puis il entendit. Et puis, il intégra.

-« Je t'aime Tsuruga-san ».

Là. Elle l'avait à nouveau rendu incapable de bouger. Quel était ce sentiment ? _Du soulagement ? De la peur ?_ Il avait imaginé des milliers de fois, comment lui dire ses propres sentiments, il avait imaginé qu'elle le repousserait, il avait imaginé... _Elle m'aime ?_ Il la regardait intensément, mais n'eut pas le temps d'analyser cette information qui dépassait son entendement. Le temps qu'il réagisse Kyouko avait déjà commencé à bouger.

-« Je suis désolée... » souffla-t-elle finalement en se précipitant vers la porte, les larmes aux yeux.

Il fut plus rapide. _Oh non, je ne te laisserai pas faire comme si tu avais été rejetée !_ Il attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle n'atteigne la poignée.

- « Je suis vraiment désolée, je... » Insista-t-elle, la tête toujours baissée.

- « Pas moi. » dit-il en s'approchant. Il posa ses bras de part et d'autre d'elle, contre la porte. « Tu aurais vraiment du me parler, depuis le début, Kyouko-san. »

Elle tressaillit entre ses bras et leva vers lui un regard ahuri. Il ferma les yeux et appuya doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se stabilise. Il s'éloigna pour regarder dans ses yeux étincelants.

-« Je suis le seul qui peut t'aider. » déclara-t-il, libérant enfin tout l'amour qu'il avait retenu en lui, pendant si longtemps.

Il la prit par le cou pour l'attirer à lui, et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle était raide au début, mais elle le laissa butiner ses lèvres, qu'elle bougea bientôt contre les siennes. Il senti ses mains se poser sur son dos, et quand il termina le baiser, il la serra contre lui.

-« Je t'aime Mogami-san ». Dit-il dans son oreille.

Elle resserra son étreinte à son tour, et ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, sans rien dire. Quand il s'écarta, il fut récompensé par l'image la plus adorable qu'il ait jamais vue. Adossée contre la porte, la tête légèrement penchée; ses yeux étaient agités, mais son visage était décoré du plus charmant des roses et du sourire le plus délicat.

-« D'accord. » dit-elle.

Il ne put pas s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau.

S'était elle vraiment attendue à ce qu'il piétine ses sentiments ? Elle avait du partager les mêmes craintes que lui... _Avait-elle peur que je la méprise ?_ Avait-elle pensé qu'il se fâcherait, qu'il rirait d'elle ou qu'il la repousserait poliment ? _Ça a du tellement lui couter_, pensa-t-il en respirant son parfum. _Comment puis-je lui rendre la pareille ?_

-« Il y a autre chose que je dois te dire, Kyouko-chan. Veux-tu venir t'asseoir à l'intérieur ? »

* * *

L'aurore éclaircissait progressivement le ciel. Une infinité d'étoiles scintillaient encore dans la lumière déclinante de la lune.

L'herbe sous ses pieds était verte et fraiche de rosée. Des oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres centenaires, et un parfum de fleur embaumait l'air.

Une douce brise caressa son visage. Elle avait conquis ce sentiment et le chérissait à présent. Elle avait fait son choix : il n'y n'avait aucun choix à faire, car c'était évident.

Derrière elle, se trouvait la mer, forte et sauvage. Elle n'avait plus besoin de regarder en arrière, car elle savait exactement ce qu'il y avait là : là-bas, loin derrière, était son ancienne vie. Les vagues scandaient le souvenir d'une bataille depuis longtemps oubliée. Le son de ces bouleversements révolus, qui résonnaient sourdement à l'autre bout de l'univers, lui était devenu réconfortant.

Elle avait vaincu.

Devant elle, se trouvait son prince, il l'attendait, tendant les bras vers elle. Ses cheveux brillaient comme la lumière du matin, ses yeux étaient devenus la seule constellation dans son ciel.

-_« Tu es là... »_ Elle sourit.

-_« Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde.»_

Elle courut vers lui dans l'aube rosée. La lune était sur le point de disparaitre, et le soleil de se lever.

* * *

_L'amour est notre seule défense contre l'abîme, dans cet univers vide de sens._ (Lisa Simpson)

* * *

Note : Merci d'avoir lu ma petite histoire, née modestement de cette citation des Simpsons, et merci pour les petits messages :)


End file.
